


Down Time

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Mission: Impossible
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cutesy, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can't always be exciting; but little (or very big) good things can still happen.</p><p>(Ethan has something kinda important to tell Benji after the events of Rogue Nation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this movie just yesterday, and absolutely loved it. I did not however, see the previous 4 films, so there is no real continuity here This is just a first attempt. I would have waited but Benji and Ethan are such a precious couple but their tag is dead.

After everything that went down, Benji  _really_ thought he was done typing away at a desk for awhile.

Life never went that smoothly. Not for the IMF, and especially not for him.

It was simple work really, nothing he couldn't handle with ease. After getting a new secretary, they had to run things a little different, a little more organized, so reports had to be filed (even if they went straight to ultra-classified). But after working out in the field, working with  _Ethan,_ Benji learned that he didn't necessarily like ease.Even after being the victim, he still remember the thrill of being out there, in the field. He felt himself smile at the memory of yelling at Ethan, demanding he be allowed to help. It felt nice having the power in their dynamic for once.

As of thinking of him summoned him, Benji heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Ethan. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Things back to the way they were."

"You got that right," Benji griped, demonstratively tapping a key.

"Life can't always be exciting," Ethan said, a small smile playing on his lips. Benji looked at him, a sarcastically incredulous look on his face.

"Do you hear yourself? You, of all people, cannot be sayin' that."

His smile grew. "Things change."

Ethan's expression changed as he said that, eyes quickly and efficiently running up Benji's body. The other suppressed the urge to shudder at the gaze, unsure of it's meaning (but he still felt a certain warmth spread through him).

It was no lie that Ethan was attractive; there was no one who would deny that, Benji especially. He knew where his interests lie, and he knew how to appreciate a good view. But that was all, a view. Nothing more, nothing further.

"When you're done, why don't we head out? Since we aren't wanted for treason anymore."

That was true, They were still wanted dead by people they've thwarted, but at least the government wouldn't be breathing down their necks any longer. Looking to the screen, which now seemed even more boring, he nodded. Without no missions to occupy them, why not have a bit of fun?

* * *

 

A bit of fun, in this case, was a little café near their headquarters in DC. It was small, but they sat near the back. A quick look-about told Benji that Ethan had picked this spot because it was near an exit, but away from windows and other possible points of entry or danger.

Others things may change, but an agent is always an agent.

They didn't speak as they waited for their coffee. Benji noticed Ethan drumming his fingers against the tabletop. A sign or nervousness. He would never usually let his guard down in such a way, but he supposed it was a sign of how close they had gotten, and that warmth returned to his body.

"Soooo..." he began awkwardly, the silence growing maddening. Ethan turned to him, smiling.

"Sorry. I'm...distracted."

"Well that's a bit unusual, isn't it?"

"I guess it is. I was just thinking on some things."

"Like what?"

He stopped drumming his fingers, and sat up straight, looking straight at Benji. "When...Lain captured you, I was pretty pissed."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well sure, he got past you-"

"That's not it," he said quickly, "It was because it was you. _You._ "

The tapping resumed. "I thought, 'well yeah, he's my friend and colleague, and he helped me,' but that didn't seem like enough to explain why I was so angry."

Benji saw him gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, "And I knew my plan was going to work, but..." his voice lowered, "seeing that bomb tick down so low...it really fucking scared me."

"Where are you going with this?" Benji asked, voice slow and careful.

"I'm saying..." they could both hear his foot tap on the ground, their patter joining that of his fingers, "What I'm saying is-"

They were interrupted by the waitress coming by with their orders. "Here you go," she said cheerfully, unaware of the moment she interrupted. She placed the cups down, and walked away, leaving the two to their silence. Nothing was said for several minutes, the only noise soft sips from their coffees.

"Soooo..." Benji repeated from earlier, "Are you going to finish what you were saying earlier?"

Ethan slowly nodded. "I was saying...you mean a lot to me, Benji. You helped me when most people thought I was some crazy rogue. You've supported me since I met you."

Benji smiled. He used to idolize the man before he met him (he still thought he was pretty awesome, but idol worship and admiration of his actions were quite different)."Well yeah, I always thought you were pretty damn cool."

Ethan's smile grew stronger, and Benji swore he almost saw a blush on his cheeks as he spoke next, "That means a lot to me, Benji...look, I had more to say."

"I"m all ears."

“I care about you. In...not a colleague way. Or a friend way.”

“Ha?”

_Did he really just say that?_

“Is it weird for you?”

_Yup._

Benji shook his head almost too violently, still shocked by the admission. “No. No! You know what I am, Ethan. I know what I am. What’s weird is...well, me. Why me?”

Ethan tilted his head. “Why not you?”

Benji put his coffee down, and made a vague gesture to his whole body. He then repeated this, in reference to Ethan. He raised his eyebrows as if it were sufficient explanation.

“That doesn’t mean anything to me. After all we’ve been through, appearances play a minor part,” he took a sip of his own drink, “and I always thought you were cute, in your own ways.”

Now he knew he was blushing. “That’s...”

“You don’t have to answer me. In this line of work, I could die any minute.”

Benji smiled. “You? Die? Highly unlikely. Pigs are liable to fly before someone manages to kill you.”

Ethan grinned at that. “Have I got a chance then?”

Benji looked down. “More than a chance, mate.”

He didn’t look up, but expected some grand romantic gesture, because if Ethan had anything (and he had many things) it was a flair for the dramatic. However, what he got was a gentle hand place over his on the mug. He glanced upwards and was floored by the look of fondness in the agent’s eyes.

“Well I’m glad.”

Benji returned the look as best he could, trying to convey...whatever it is he felt (though like may be too light of a word at this point).

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, neither having anything to say nor feeling the need to speak. Their contentment was cut short, however.

“We probably have things we need to do, don’t we?” Ethan said with reluctance. Benji nodded. “I have some exciting deskwork to return to.”

They stood up, awkwardly making eye contact. “Well...” Ethan placed a hand on his shoulder, “Have fun with that.”

“Yeah...have fun with...whatever you’ve got to do.”

“Talk to you later,” Ethan said, leaning forward, and then pulling back, a motion which looked suspiciously like a retracted kiss.

“Yup.”

Benji watched Ethan walk away after giving one another small smiles.

Life never went smoothly for the IMF, for him, but that doesn’t mean it couldn’t be going quite well.•

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I missed the mark too bad.


End file.
